The present invention relates to hangers and more particularly to a device for displaying an accessory such as a belt with a garment.
Garments such as pants, slacks or skirts are generally displayed at retail outlets on hangers. Typically, the hanger will engage the garment at the waistband and a plurality of garments are displayed on a rack. One garment hanger which is widely used is of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER WITH SLIDABLE LOCKING CLIP and which issued on Oct. 23, 1973 to Garrison et al. As disclosed therein, the garment hanger includes an elongated main body having a generally I-beam shape in cross section and a pair of integral, hinged clamp members. The clamp members are biased together and locked by a generally U-shaped spring clip. The garment covers the front face of the hanger body when positioned in the clamps. As a result, the hanger does not detract from the visual presentation of the garment.
In many instances, a garment manufacturer will ship a pair of slacks, pants or the like with a belt threaded through the belt loops. The garment may be sold with a color coordinated accessory. Typically, the garments are shipped to the retailer on the garment hanger. If a retailer desires to combine a belt with the garment, the garment must be removed from the hanger. The belt must be threaded through the loop and the garment rehung. This process is time consuming. Problems are also encountered with rehanging the garments after they have been removed from the hangers by the customer. The customer may experience difficulty in applying the hanger due to interference with the belt. The retailer must spend time, therefore, rehanging the garments to improve the appearance of the display.
A need exists for a device or hanger which permits the ready display of a belt with a garment belt which overcomes the aforementioned problems.